With the known configurations, a so-called over-modulation of the brake booster can occasionally occur, particularly with slow and normal brake actuations at the start of braking, when excessive quantities of air are suddenly exchanged between the working chamber and the vacuum chamber.
Such an effect can cause sometimes loud plopping noises, which in brake booster applications with a high vacuum>850 mbar are perceived as particularly unpleasant. This attracts criticism from automobile manufacturers now that vehicle interiors are becoming ever quieter.
The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.